


逃亡

by Silvia_xieyu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_xieyu/pseuds/Silvia_xieyu
Summary: 冬铁无差，非常黑暗，极其黑暗。基本反映了我内心所有的黑暗面。真的非常黑暗，极其致郁。最高分级。预警：精神分裂，多重人格，病态的占有欲，心理治疗，毁容，细致的暴力描写，人性的灰色地带。





	逃亡

Iron Man

空气中弥漫着酸涩的消毒水味。

这家医院里这股经年不散的手术刀、血浆和阿司匹林混合的压抑与无望，仿佛凝结成无形的气力，以柔克刚，穿透了窗外雪水一样明亮的日光。

巴恩斯医生穿着白大褂穿行过这些气味和光芒，胸前口袋别着一支派克钢笔。

他在查房，今天是他的轮值。在结束一轮照常的探访后，他掏出钢笔在手上的本子上写了些什么。巴恩斯的手极为好看，骨节修长却没有蓄意雕刻的匠气，显出金属般冰冷，乃至有些精密到冷漠的特质。

他还有一个病人没有拜访。而这个病人是不一样的。

不仅仅是因为他是巴恩斯的主治病人，他的身份地位，更因为一些更加私人、暧昧的东西——巴恩斯把这些归结为冠冕堂皇的，医者父母心。

他走到那间病房前，推开门，发出轻微的一声响。响声惊动了床上的病人，穿着浅蓝色条纹病号服的那人扭过头看向医生的方向，巴恩斯几乎确信，他露出了一个微笑。

在面具之下。

“早上好，巴基。”他的病人跟他打招呼。

“早上好——”医生对着床上的人笑了笑，突然想到了什么，欲言又止地，以微微尴尬的礼貌目光询问着他。

他的病人，目光透过金红面具上两处镂空的缝隙，与巴恩斯颜色极浅的瞳孔对接：“我是托尼。”他顿了顿，以咏叹调的，华丽浮夸的腔调吐出几个单词：“纽约宝贝，钢铁侠。”

“对，”巴恩斯点点头，重复了他的后半句话，“纽约宝贝，钢铁侠。”

然后靠近了几步，病人没有表现出抗拒。甚至颇为欢迎他的靠近，巴恩斯坐在他的床沿，派克钢笔闪闪发光的金属笔尖在纸张上刷刷地书写着。

“今天过得怎么样？”巴恩斯问，抬起头看向谈话的另一方。

“棒极了，”面具动了动，应该是背后的面部肌肉牵拉导致的，看来他做出了很夸张的表情，“巴基，我们联手打败了那些坏人，你用你的机械臂——没错，你的机械臂狠狠打碎了那些坏蛋的牙齿，把他们揍得屁滚尿流。”

为此，他还发出了几下快活的笑声。

巴恩斯看着他，停下了手头记录的动作，还没筹措好措辞的他有些怔怔地看向手舞足蹈的，他的病人。 

“怎么？你不开心？我们打败了坏人，那些为非作歹的坏蛋，”对方回应了他的注视，以分外雀跃高昂的性质，“我们是——复仇者。”

他在说“复仇者”这个名词的时候，吐字极缓，像是要把每个字母的音节都发地清清楚楚一般。

“对，我们是复仇者。”医生合上了记录本。拿起床头柜上一只小小的药瓶，借着白大褂的遮掩，不着痕迹地把它放进自己的口袋，“下次见，托尼——纽约宝贝，钢铁侠。”

说完，起身走出门外。

他是个可怜人，巴恩斯在彻底合上身后那扇房门的一瞬，不无同情地想。

 

Anthony

巴恩斯隔了一段时间再去拜访他的病人。在这期间他完成了一篇论文的写作和发表，基于他的病人——同样也是他的实验、观察对象。

他是凶手吗？

别开玩笑了，科学至上。

巴恩斯却感到了一丝浅浅的，如同退潮时，对突然出现在滩涂上的，跳跃着的小鱼的同情心。但他很快否定了这种想法。拿起他的钢笔和记录本，走向病人的房间。

他的病人没有带那只金红色的面具，静静地坐在病床上，从脖颈而始的淡青色血管从他轻薄的衣服下显现出的隐约的痕迹。

他在打吊针，纤细的针头埋在手背里。

他注意到巴恩斯的脚步。抬起头，看向背光的，医生的身影。

“为什么要救我？”

他扯掉了输液管，血珠瞬间从针孔里涌流出来，安东尼扑向巴恩斯，揪住他的衣领，他的眼睛在灼伤的疤痕里泛出格外明亮、凶狠和悲恸的神色。

他质问着巴恩斯，但又不是向巴恩斯发问，他是在向更高远的、更无法捉摸的未知求一个答案。

“为什么不救我？”他说。

愤怒、怨毒、创伤和不甘、歇斯底里、放纵自己而无能为力地说。

他终究不是超级英雄。他终究不是他臆想中的、以一当百的勇士。

他没有逃出那场噩梦，那场沙漠里的噩梦。他看到银森被吊在行刑架上，绳索套上了他的脖子。

侯银森临死前一直看着他，他被迫全程围观这场卑劣的谋杀，男人临死前虚浮的眼神鱼线一样尖锐而细致、锲而不舍地捆绑着他的心脏。

恐怖分子却没有以相同的方式了结他。

他们以最嘲讽最刻薄的方式回敬了斯塔克军工，回敬了美国，回敬了霸主、强权和炮火，那些士兵的枉死不够，远远不够。需要更多的生命和鲜血才能填满这个沟壑。

这是个极为有价值的人质， 他们要好好羞辱他才能发泄愤怒。

恐怖分子划烂了花花公子的脸，用那把雕刻着他姓氏的刀片。接着又用滚烫的烙铁覆盖上那些刀伤，高温之下血液迅速地融合凝结成为丑陋的、剧痛的疤痕，这些粗暴拙劣的疮疤如同命运沉重的黑暗在他脸上露出狰狞的原型。 

并非性才能表示权力，其他的暴力手段同样可以毁灭一个人——有时候往往内心的不甘、屈辱和愤怒并非是通过强奸等外力、性行为表现的，这些致命的毒藤可以来自人本身的内心，就像用哈勃望远镜搜索他本就积累已久、久积成疾的黑暗和绝望一样。

摧毁一个本就活在自我厌恶里的人是多么容易啊，比喝掉一瓶伏特加容易得多。

只需要在悬崖边轻轻推一下，就能把他送进无边无际的深渊。

之后，他们把安东尼放逐了到沙漠，让这片异国的土地代替上帝来审判他。等导弹和地面部队抵达的时候，他已经在沙漠里独自跋涉了数日。中东地区毒辣的太阳几乎烤干了他身体内的每一滴水，滚烫的流沙和迎面的热风像耶稣受难时熊熊燃烧的烈火。

如果他放弃了，他就会死的像一条野狗。死在这个梦境里，死在这个由他亲手缔造的梦境里。

他眼前闪现过无边的白光和血迹，黄沙、热浪和嘈杂的人声如同潮水席卷了他。

安东尼听见有谁在叫他的名字，但是那声音像一只蝴蝶，轻巧地逃过了他的捕捉。

——他晕了过去。应激过度而晕厥。

巴恩斯皱紧了眉头。

医生看着他，看着镇定剂的针头刺进皮肤，悬浊液注射进他的病人体内。

他感到了一阵类乎于感同身受的悲切。

 

Iron Man

 

巴恩斯去拜访安东尼的频率越来越频繁了，多到几乎让医生自己都觉得有些吃惊。

他还是迈向了那个方向，郑重其事地敲了敲门。

“是你吗，巴基？”

“没错，是我。”

“快进来吧，我等你好久。”

巴恩斯推开了房门，他的病人已经戴上金红面具，在期盼他的到来。

医生走过去握了握他的手：“今天怎么样？我的超级英雄。”

“我们今天去消灭了九头蛇的基地，我飞过雪山。你真应该去看看云上的风景——那些雪山，太壮丽了。”巴恩斯几乎能想象到那人面具之下陶醉的神情，他的病人以无比自豪、却佯作云淡风轻的口吻接着说道：“我们拯救了世界，我不是军火贩子，我是超级英雄。”

“我是超级英雄。”好像是不确定般，他又一次肯定了自己的论断，“我是超级英雄。”

医生放下了笔。

“巴基，能给我这支笔吗？”他说，“你还没给过我什么纪念品，尽管我们已经并肩作战了这么久。”

语气里包含的快乐、期待与怀念令人不忍拒绝。

巴恩斯轻微快速地皱了皱眉，目光微微偏移，他躲开了那人面具后的眼神，那眼神几乎在这股无形的、扼住人喉咙的、深海般的压抑里化为有形的实体。

医生回答道，声音极轻：“好的。”

 

Anthony

 

最后一次，巴恩斯探望他的病人是在医院的太平间。

他再也见不到他的病人了。或者说，再也见不到他活着的病人了。

安东尼被早起打扫的清洁工发现自杀，他用巴恩斯的那只钢笔捅向自己的心脏。

他终于结束了这场漫无边际的，苦痛沉浮的逃亡之旅。

福尔马林的气味在医院负一楼的太平间里四处流窜。

或许在某一个宇宙里，他真的成为了以一当百的勇士——他真的成为了Iron Man，那个超级英雄。

巴恩斯看向躺在冷冻间的，他的病人，这么想着。连他自己都要嘲笑这个幼稚的念头。

他凝视着冰冷的、苍白的尸体，却感到一丝不可捉摸的、几乎是从神经末梢分泌而汇聚到心头的快意，是的，快意——不是他乐于见到安东尼的死亡，而是一种隐晦的，病态的占有欲和嫉妒心驱使着他，他品尝到了这股分外浓郁隐私的、血腥的甜美。

他发狂地爱着这个男人，他爱他的病人。他不爱他的财产，身份，等等种种这间医院外的社会附加值，他唯独爱这个奇怪的、发疯的人。

他爱他漫无边际的幻想，他爱他的残缺、痛苦和狂妄，他想一人独揽这种奇异的疯魔癔症，当然了，他是他的主治医生——他们是一体的，他们是交融的，乃至在安东尼的幻想里，他们还是并肩作战的伙伴、战友。

是的，他爱他。

这种爱意却让巴恩斯感到恶心作呕。他不应该爱上他的病人，他简直恨透了这种软弱的情感，这些黏腻的东西不应该出现在他手术刀一般锋利的人生和脑海里，但是他无法拒绝这种致命的好奇和吸引，他沉湎、无法抗拒这种自虐一样的爱情——就像无法抗拒坠落里的地心引力。

这些贪婪丑恶的悖德，如同一条冰冷的蛇蜷曲着卷上他的心脏，严严实实地掩埋了那些不可告人的秘密。

巴恩斯走到门口，锁上门，按下日光灯的开关。一排一排的灯光次第暗下去，黑暗像一头饥饿的猛兽吞食了他。

“托尼，”沉重而绝望的黑暗里，医生半跪下来，颤抖着吻上他的手，“我是巴基——我找到你了。我来救你。”

他的逃亡之路刚刚开始。

就从这片黑暗里起始。


End file.
